


Whiskey Sheets

by Discessio



Series: Extracts from Long Road to Peace [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discessio/pseuds/Discessio
Summary: An extract from Long Road to Peace, can be read as a stand alone.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Extracts from Long Road to Peace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856896
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Whiskey Sheets

The Shadowhunter kissed along Magnus's throat, the warlock sighing into him as he led flush against him. Their mouths wet and messy, Alec's breathing hitched and his lover gasped as their groins brushed together.

The Shadowhunter ran his hand down his lover's leg, hooking under his knee and pulling him down the bed, his silk kimono falling open.

Plush lips pressed down the warlock's stomach, fingers teasing under the waist of his boxers, before pulling them down. The fabric getting caught up in Magnus's legs as he accidentally knocked Alec's forehead as he tried to help.

Before, the younger man would of been mortified, but he just chuckled as impatient fingers snapped their clothes off. The tickle of cobalt magic felt like a cool wind over his skin as he dropped down onto the bed, his lover's legs resting over his shoulders as he kissed along his inner thigh. 

The quivering and sharp breaths were accompanied by low groans as Alec put his mouth to work on Magnus. It was sloppy but luxuriant, running his tongue in circles and gripping his torso to hold him still.

The warlock shifted and raised his hips as the Shadowhunter moved lower. Moaning into the tan skin as he devoured him.

Ringed fingers tugged at his hair and the unspoken message to come and meet him in a passionate snog was received. Magnus stared doe-eyed into the blown pupils if his lover, urging him on.

Alec reached into the side table and lubed up, his cock slipping against Magnus haphazardly as his focus waned. Settling into him they both grunted and moaned, moving slowly in a bodily waltz.

The muscles in Alec's back rippled underneath sweaty palms, the rings leaving small dents in his skin as they embraced tightly.

Dropping his face into the pillow beside Magnus's head, Alec whined with each thrust, the tension of the whole week melting away and into the thick air around them. The warlock pushed against the young man's chest and the Shadowhunter rolled over onto his back, taking himself in his hand as his lover lifted his leg to straddle him.

Together again they danced in intoxicated pleasure. Alec's whines hitting a higher pitch as he desperately gripped at the thighs either side of him. Dragging his fingers up and taking Magnus in his hand.

Cat eyes glowing as blue sparks zapped into the air around them, the warlock tensing as he came hard, Alec letting go shortly after as his back arched against the silvery duvet.

Collapsing onto the bed next to his Shadowhunter, the older man trailed fingers across the runed, hairy chest. They led for a while catching their breath and caressing each other until the urge to pee called them both out of sweaty sheets.

Padding into the bathroom, Alec grabbed his toothbrush and stared at his droopy eyes in the mirror, smiling and letting white foam drip onto his chin. Magnus nudged him aside with his hip and washed his hands, running a wet finger under the Shadowhunter's lip and catching the dribble, kissing his cheek before sauntering back into the dim bedroom.

When he got back into bed, the warlock was already half asleep. Flopping onto his back and smiling as his lover pressed into his side, the smell of magic and sandalwood pleasantly filling his lungs.

They slept peacefully, muscles and hearts spent.


End file.
